Legion Ring (Earth 1)
A Legion ring is a piece of technology from the that were created by after he was cured of his infection. The ring gives the wearer the abilities of and . It is worn by each member of the on the middle finger of their right hand. Known Users * * /Lightning Lad * /Saturn Girl * /Cosmic Boy * /Superman * * * /Booster Gold * /Supergirl Powers and Abilities Wearing a Legion ring gives the wearer the ability to travel through time and space to any point at the wearer's choosing. Wearing the ring also allows the wearer to stop time, as shown by . The used a stolen Legion ring to travel back in time to try and kill so that he wouldn't stop . As soon as the ring was removed from the Persuader, he was immediately taken back to the 31st century meaning the ring is essential in holding the displacement through time. Without it, the wearer will be transported back to their own time. After the Legion and Clark defeated Brainiac, the Legion took what was believed to be the last bit of remains of Brainiac and took him to the future to be remodified and become Brainiac 5 a legionare and "good guy". The Legion ring also gives the wearer the ability of flight so that even if they don't naturally possess the ability, they can still fly. Year 8 In the 31st century, the Persuader stole a Legion ring and used it to travel back in time to kill Kal-El so that he wouldn't be able to stop Brainiac from destroying Earth. , and of the Legion of Super-Heroes also traveled back in time to stop the Persuader from killing Kal-El. When they defeated the Persuader, they took away his Legion ring, sending him back to the 31st century. Clark was given a Legion ring before the Legion went back to the future. When Clark revealed his secret to the world after being blackmailed by , she put a spin on the story and the world turned against him. He then chose to use the Legion ring to go back to before the story began, but Linda overheard his plan and tried to stop him using . Linda intended to use the ring so that she could see future stories and become a world-famous reporter, but stopped her and Clark put on the ring before Lois could tell him that was actually Doomsday after hearing a message from . After the situation with Linda was resolved, Clark destroyed the ring, believing that time travel was too dangerous to be controlled. Later, Rokk returned from the future to warn Clark about the threat of Doomsday and that saving Chloe was a mistake in history. After their conversation, he gave Clark another Legion ring in case he changed his mind and decided to send Doomsday to the future, where the Legion was ready to defeat the monster. Clark put the Legion ring in his desk at the for safekeeping. Later, when Lois and Tess battled it out, Lois found the Legion ring and disappeared. Year 9 Lois awakens to discover herself at the Daily Planet right after her showdown with Tess, wearing the Legion ring on her finger. She is confused to find the office completely empty and Tess is nowhere to be found with a red light shining through the windows. Lois goes outside to find the streets of Metropolis in ruins and deserted, but the strangest of all, a red sun in the sky. Lois is captured by a kandorian solider Basqat, and is taken to a prison camp where she is reunited with Clark. He is relieved and happy to see her, as he thought he had lost her forever; he thought she had died during Doomsday's rampage through the city. Clark tells Lois she isn't dreaming, and that it is all really happening. Lois is confused about why was the Kent Barn being used as a prison and why Clark would give up something of his Dad's that is priceless to him; Clark tells her he did for her, as well as the fact that earth has been invaded by aliens. Lois says that Tess knew about alien technology which contained life inside it. Lois recaps to Clark her fight with Tess in which she discover a gold ring and then found herself here. Clark realizes that Lois was accidentally transported to the future by the Legion ring that would account for her year disappearance. Lois reveals she still has it in her pocket. Basqat arrives, telling Lois General Zod wants to see her. Clark tells her to protect the ring before trying to punch Basqat who throws him across the barn. He leaves dragging Lois away. interrogated Lois attempting to discover how she got into the restricted zone with no success. However he did find the Legion ring on her and took it out of her pocket, inquiring what it is. Later when Clark's powers are restored by the yellow sun, he takes the Legion ring from Zod intending to send Lois back to the present to prevent this type of future from ever existing. Zod stabbed Clark with the kryptonite knife. He whispers that if Lois goes back, the lives they knew would crease to exist and as he strengthened his grip on the knife, he told Clark he would destroyed their world. Clark collapsed to his knees, wrenching the knife out of his stomach. Lois hurries to his side, and panicking, tries to reassure him that everything would be alright. Struggling to breathe, Clark tells her to put on the ring and go back to the past. she refuses, Clark orders her to do so immediately. She's scared she'll never see him again and he assures her she will before kissing her goodbye. He looks over her shoulder and sees Alia staring over at them. He slips the ring on Lois' finger just as Alia super speeds over and grabs onto Lois. The two are sent back one year. After having been missing for three weeks, Lois suddenly re-appeared aboard a monorail train with the Legion ring on her hand and no recollection of where she had been. She discarded the ring after leaving the hospital; Chloe found it and later begged Clark to use it to travel back to the past and save from being killed by Davis. Clark refused and Chloe left with the ring. Currently, the ring is in Clark's possession. Year 10 , the result of the original Brain Interactive Construct being reprogrammed by the Legion, became a member of the super hero team of the future and used his ring to travel back to 2010 where was having its reunion for the class of 2005 and Clark Kent was among them. He used the ring's time traveling abilities to take Clark to the past when his father died and then to the present to show him the struggles of his loved ones. When Clark felt Lois was threatened, he tried to grab the ring from Brainiac and during the struggle, the ring accidentally threw Clark seven years into the future. Brainiac caught up with Clark and used the ring to take him back to the present before departing back to his new home in the 31st century. showed Clark his Legion ring that he used to travel back to the past to steal Clark's future place as Metropolis' shining hero. Clark suspected Booster of being a Legionnaire, but Booster claimed he had just borrowed the ring from the Legion and that he was "good friends" with them. He later revealed to Clark the he indeed had stole the ring. Kara later took the second Legion ring gifted to Clark by 's orders and used it to go to the future but not before wishing Clark good luck in defeating and to embrace his destiny. Appearances Notes * Legion rings in the comics do not have any time travel functions. They instead use various other means, such as Boom Tubes or Time Spheres. * Rokk Krinn actually states that the Persuader stole the ring, then broke into the Time Institute, suggesting that the ring works in conjunction with a time machine and is used as a connection to return to the future. * Legion rings are also used by the members who cannot fly inherently. 's first ring (along with, presumably the second ring as well) has this function disabled, as and Garth tell him that he has to learn to fly without training wheels. * During , the legion rings can only help one fly and travel through time but after modified them, some of the rings like the ones shown in can control time by freezing it and watching it without being involved. Category:Objects